The War Caused Me to Find Love
by gleek-from-north-west-england
Summary: War Caused a lot of despair, but it also caused romance, a war time tale tells the story of Kurt and Blaine and how the War brought them together from two different continents during World War Two...


'**The War Caused Me to Find Love'**

**Chapter 1- The Day That Stimulated a Future **

It was just another normal day in London, or so everyone thought. They never realised how today would change the face of history forever, how such an average day, could lead to many years of despair. But nobody thought about the romance caused…

It was a usual day for Kurt; he woke up, reading the morning papers with his dear family accompanied with some tea and a side of toast, he would ask his father what he was going to be up to today, Kurt was always interested, his father was Burt Hummel a successful politician in the new budding labour political party, he adored his father. Then he would bid his farewells to his Brother Finn who always seemed to be dashing about half dressed of a morning, this particular morning he was hopping around the house with one shoe on and looked around seemingly confused, muttering 'there's only ever one shoe, where do they go?' Kurt would then kiss his step-mother Carol on the cheek wishing her a lovely day before leaving to catch a taxi to work; he worked for the local newspaper, writing the latest political news.

The start of the day was perfect, everything was according to plan, and nothing was out of the ordinary that was until that very evening. Kurt was sat eating a meal with his family, he felt so content, he looked to his family, all were talking amongst themselves, there were smiles all around the table, and Kurt listened to the soft chatter mixed with the music playing from the wireless, 'how simply divine' he thought to himself, when the music abruptly stopped, his hands stopped mid-air holding his cutlery in both hands, the chatter silenced, Burt stated "what is the meaning of this?!" Kurt turned his attention to the wireless as if all of a sudden it was a human intruder, a presenter started to talk, the presenters voice sounded like the coming of terrible times, the family stopped, all of them listening, when Kurt heard the words 'war' he dropped his cutlery, it dropped with a deafening clatter against the china, the sound of the metal colliding with the surface if his plate was all he could hear, the presenters voice off the radio was now just a dull noise in the background, he was in shock, his family were in shock. He turned to look at his step-mother, crying against Burt's shoulder, Burt was staring back right at him, an equal look of shock and worry painted on his face, the Kurt looked to his brother… that was a different sight, one Kurt had never seen before, a side of Finn Kurt thought never to be possible, anger. He saw anger radiating off Finn, he looked to his brothers hands, they were physically shaking, his face reddening, but yet Finn remained silent, until he lept up in his seat, the chair toppling backwards, "I'm going to war!" he shouted, Burt nodded in understanding, but Finn's mother grew even more upset "No Finn, I can't lose you too, I don't think I can bare the pain of loss yet again" … You see, Finn lost his real dad during the first world war, they called it the 'great war' Kurt never understood why they called it that, there was nothing great about it, so many had suffered, so many were wounded, so many died. "I'm going to make dad proud mum, he fought for our country and for our family and now I'm going to do the same, and so is Kurt". This brought Kurt out his shock in an instant, of course he had to go to war, he couldn't disgrace his family name, he couldn't be the politicians son who refused to go to war, he was supposed to be a patron to the country of course he couldn't stay at home. "Yeah, of course I'm going, I'll do it for the queen, my country and most importantly for my family" Too which Carol just wept more.

The 'high class' lifestyle, oh how Blaine hated it so. The fake personalities and smiles, the small talk and worst of all the isolation, you could never have any true friends when you are rich, they see you as a value not a person. Blaine was an American, 'born and raised to be powerful' his father said, Blaine's family lived at the heart of New York City, they were a wealthy family, his father was a clever man, he managed to play the stock markets right when they were at their highest peaks during the 20s, Luckily his dad knew when enough money was enough, he invested it in property and here they are today, a wealthy family, miserable at best, but wealthy non the less. The word miserable made him think of his 'dear' mother of whom he was not close to at all, his mother was an alcoholic, rarely sober and always cold hearted, she truly was a cruel woman. She had two sons, Blaine of course, and the family favourite Cooper Anderson, the thriving entrepreneur, a ladies man who is just perfect in his father's eyes, if only Father could see him in his true light Blaine thought, how he would be so angry if he knew how much his brother slept about, how he committed adultery many times, 'oh his poor wife' Blaine muttered under his breath. Blaine's family were well and truly messed up.

That night was the evening of a huge dance, an event all those with money would be there for, as Blaine walked in with his family, the sound of music instantly lightened Blaine's mood, the smooth jazz washed over him, god he forgot how great music could be! "Blaine I'd like you to meet Quinn" Blaine's father said, and just like that Blaine's mood declined again, 'ohhhhhh he we go again!' Blaine thought, he was used to his father setting him up with many girls, and each time you could see his father grow more tired when Blaine showed no interest. Blaine took a hold of … what was her name again? … Oh yes Quinn! Blaine to a hold of Quinn's hand and kissed it lightly "Nice to be acquainted Quinn, shall we dance?" "Oh I'd like that very much" She smiled, her ruby red lipstick glimmering in the light of the crystal chandelier above, Blaine admitted she was pretty, but was he attracted to her? No. He led her to ball room floor, he knew this dance very well, they joined in, twirling, hopping, gliding, each making polite conversation, not that Blaine really cared much, until the music slowed down; it was a more intimate dance now. Quinn drew herself in, closer to Blaine, pressing herself against Blaine's chest, she looked at Blaine "Oh Blaine I'm having so much fun, are you?" "Yes I am, very much so" he lied with a fake smile.

Her hands trailed over his chest "I know other ways of having fun too you know?" He was more focused on the beautiful boys that were here tonight, he looked on at them in lust, 'No! Blaine stop, you know what happened last time you got caught looking, Father took his anger out on Mother, as much as you don't like her you don't wasn't her covered in ghastly bruises again!' he thought inwardly, "… Huh? Beg your pardon?" She laughed softly, "here I'll give you a hint", she took his hand and moved it over her breast, "Do you understand now?" "yes" Blaine replied, feeling rather uncomfortable, she took him by the hand dragging his of the main floor heading towards the stair case of the hotel, Blaine made eye contact with his dad on the way, his dad for once in his life actually looked proud of him, this should be a happy moment for Blaine, his dad actually approves of him for once in his life, but Blaine can't ignore the ill feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Eventually they reached her hotel room, she closed the door, poured them both a drink, she handed one to Blaine, he drunk it in one go 'maybe getting drunk will help things here, liquid courage can never harm anyone' he thought, Quinn put down her glass, sat on the bed and started to strip until she was fully naked, "come here Blaine?" she waved him over seductively crooking her finger. He complied, standing at the edge of the bed, she wrapped her legs around him, taking of his bowtie, before unbuttoning his shirt, she knelt up to kiss him, Blaine felt physically sick by this point. In no time at all she had managed to de-clothe him, "get on the bed" she said, leaning back on her elbows, one leg drawn up, Blaine complied, he kissed her, he closed his eyes 'okay Blaine it's a boy, just a boy, not a girl!' He thought to himself, Quinn started to rub his cock slowly, he imagined a male doing it instead, all the while keeping his eyes closed, it finally started to work, he was getting hard now, and this made Quinn happy, she smiled. Blaine then turned her over, it made it easier if he didn't have to look at her face, he slowly inserted his member into her, and he could hear her moan. He blocked out the noises she was making. He started pounding into her, fast, he was turned off by her female figure, but imagining her as a male helped him, he started to get into a rhythm now, she was crying out in pleasure, and even he admitted the tight heat felt great around his cock, it was all okay until she grabbed his hand and brought it to her wet heat, he knew how to pleasure her and complied, but having to experience this was not pleasant on his behalf, after a few more thrusts he was almost near climax, Quinn was crying out in ecstasy, "Blaine I'm coming!" she clenched around Blaine, this sent him over the edge, he pulled out and came all over her lower back, both panting came down from their climaxes, "that was wonderful my dear" Quinn said breathily, "quite" he lied, "we must get dressed though, before someone notices our disappearance" Blaine stated, "I suppose you're right" Quinn sighed, both cleaned up, while doing so Blaine felt so guilty, in what he'd just done, 'I shouldn't of done it, it's not fair on Quinn and yourself, this can't happen again' he continued to ponder his thought as he made his way downstairs and into the main dance hall again.

Although he stopped his train of thought though when the music stopped, everyone looked around rather confused, when a member of the jazz bad took to the microphone " Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me the upmost regret to inform you all that today, as of 2 minutes ago, War was declared by Germany, as America has a duty as part of the big 3, alongside France and Britain, we must go to war, that is all" Silence was broken, by the cries of the women and concerned talk of the males…. 'This is my ticket out of this hell hole' Blaine thought, Blaine went to his Dad to gain his attention;

"Dad I'm leaving"  
"what do you mean you're leaving?"  
"I'm going to war"  
"You most definitely are not young man! I saw where you went with that Quinn girl, you will be the gentlemen I raised you to be!" 

This continued for a while until finally Blaine got his own way, but only on the conditions that his father bought him an authoritive place as a General, he felt like a traitor to the position but he had no option, it was that, or stay at home and that was not happening! This was his 'get out of jail card' … he would finally be free, at long last.

~

**A/N … So are Kurt and Blaine going to meet? By sheer coincidence will fate bring these two men together? Find out soon…**


End file.
